User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 605 Prediction
Chapter 605:Calamari Anyone? PG 1 *Kraken:*stares down the Strawhats' ship*grrr *Nami:Rayleigh warned me about something like this, but I was hoping he was joking. *Usopp/Chopper:HE WARNED YOU AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING?! PG 2 *Caribou:*thinking*these guys are insane. Killing them isn't even worth it If they're willing to do such dangerous things. *Zoro:hey Lufffy, were gonna need bait for that thing. Wanna use this guy?*points at Caribou* *Luffy:hey good idea. *Caribou:EH?! *Kraken:*roars* PG 3 *Brook:*freaks out*its getting mad!!! *Kraken:*raises 1 tenacle and slams it down towards them* *Luffy:Franky!! *Franky:*pulls lever* I know! Channel Zero PG 4 *Thousand Sunny:*goes into paddle mode and quicklly manuevers away from the tentacle just by a hair* PG 5 *Luffy:Franky, move towards that things face. Im going to tame that thing. *Franky:aye aye Captain. *Nami:wait Luffy, thats too dangeous to even try. *Luffy:dont worry, Im alot stronger now. *Brook:and if that doesnt work, I'll simply sooth this beast with my music, Yohohoho. PG 6 *Kraken:*moves 3 tentacles at the ship* *Sunny:*moves away from them all and stops infront of his face* *Kraken:*growls* PG 7 *Luffy:*stands tall as his hat covers his eyes* *Kraken:*roars* *Luffy:*looks at him with haki enduced pupils*shut it! *Kraken:*silences* *Caribou:it....stopped? PG 8 *Chopper:wow!! Luffy stopped it just by looking at it. *Luffy:now listen up! your gonna lead our ship to fishman island alright! I'm not taking no for an answer! *Kraken:*nods with a scared look on its face* *Nami:well not what I was expecting, but I guess it can be usefull. PG 9 *Kraken:*swimming to Fishman island as the Sunny hangs on its back* *Usopp:hey Franky, you sure dis rope will hold? *Franky:yeah idiot, its steel rope. hahaha! *Chopper:*star eyes*we're moving so fast! GO KRAKKY PG 10 *Robin:hey luffy, that was Haōshoku Haki you used, wasnt it? *Luffy:*smiles*oh yeah. It really comes in handy. shishishi. *Robin:I guess that just further proves your Dragon's son. *Luffy:huh? what do you mean? *Robin:well, I was sent to a prison that was later liberated by revolutionaries. I trained under your father for 2 years. *Luffy:wow really? thats awsome! PG 11 *Caribou:*thinking*Oh God, save me from these demons disguised as humans. *Sanji:Nami-san, do you know how much further till we reach the island? *Nami:just alittle further now. hey you didn't get a nosebleed, how come? *Sanji:*holding a pamphlet*because of this. *Nami:hm? PG 12 *Nami:*reads it* "Dr.Chopper's Female Rehabilitation Class" ? *Sanji:*thumbs up with a heart eye*yeah it worked wonders. *Nami:*sighs*i guess. PG 13 *Brook:theres something up ahead. *Franky::is it Fishman Island? *Brook:I dont know, but it looks like a huge city. I cant believe my eyes. even though i dont have any. *Luffy:really, wait up and let me see. PG 14 *Luffy:whoa!!! *widepage spread of a giant dome with a city inside. PG 15 *Chopper/Usopp:AMAZING!!! *Kraken:*lands infront of the dome* *Zoro:*sees something swim towards the ship*hey, whats that? *Crew:hm? PG 16 *???:*lands on the ship*Im glad to see you and your crew made it here safelly Luffy-kun. *Luffy:*grins*Jinbei!! Hey!!! *Robin:another warlord? *Jinbei:dont worry Nico Robin, I forfeited that title long ago. *Luffy:hey Jinbei check it out, I tamed this huge octopus. *Jinbei:hahaha I see that! PG 17 *Jinbei:well allow me to take you inside the dome. *Jinbei:*jumps back to the see and takes hold of the rope to take them inside* PG 18 *Sanji/Brook:*looking around as they land inside*woooow!!! Mermaids!! *Chopper:*taking notes*very good, my rehabilitation class worked. *Nami:*angry face*thats what your most amazed about!? *Jinbei:come off the ship, there's air in here. *Luffy:*jumps off first*alright! *Luffy:*stands tall while looking at the city*It's time to for an adventure guys. shishishi! END P.S. dis was suuuuupa rushed, so try to enjoy. Category:Blog posts